Path of the Dragon Shaman
Path of the Dragon Shaman. Path of the Dragon Shaman To some, the passing shadow of a dragon overhead isn't a sign that invokes fear; it's a blessing that reveals you to be in the presence of greatness. Those who follow the Path of the Dragon Shaman respect dragons as power incarnate. Some worship dragons, but most simply aspire to gain dragon powers for themselves. In assuming the abilities and the likeness of a dragon, a barbarian seeks to emulate that might and embody that power within himself. Totem Dragon You seek to emulate the strength and powers of a type of dragon. Choose one type of dragon, taken from the Totem Dragon table listed below. You gain that dragon's Breath Weapon and Draconic Adaptation, and you gain further features as you level based on the dragon you choose. In addition, you can speak, read, and write Draconic in addition to your other languages. Breath Weapon Starting when you choose this path at 3rd level, you can use your action to exhale destructive energy. Your totem dragon determines the size, shape, and damage type of the exhalation. When you use your breath weapon, each creature in the area of the exhalation must make a saving throw, the type of which is determined by your totem dragon. The DC for this saving throw equals 8 + your proficiency bonus + your Constitution modifier. A creature takes 2d6 damage on a failed save, and half as much damage on a successful one. The damage increases to 3d6 at 6th level, 4d6 at 11th level, and 5d6 at 16th level. Once you use your breath weapon, you can't use it or any other breath weapon you may have again until you finish a short or long rest. Draconic Adaptation Starting when you choose this path at 3rd level, you gain a draconic adaptation determined by your totem dragon. This adaptation is active at all times. If your adaptation replicates the effects of a spell, only you can be affected by it. Draconic Aura Starting when you choose this path at 3rd level, you can channel the mighty powers of dragonkind and project an aura that grants you and nearby allies a special benefit. You gain three auras of your choice, which are detailed at the end of this archetype. You gain an additional aura at 7th, 10th, and 15th level. Each time you learn a new aura, you can also replace one aura you know with a different one. You can project a draconic aura when you rage, choosen at the beginning of your rage. While you are raging, you and friendly creatures within 10 feet of you gain the benefits of the aura. Unless the aura says otherwise, the benefits of an aura fade from an ally as soon as they leave this area. As a bonus action on subsequent turns you can change the aura to a different one. You can only have one aura active at a time. Scales At 6th level, your skin begins to thicken and develop faint scales the same color as your totem dragon. You gain a +1 bonus to your Armor Class. In addition, you have resistance to the damage type associated with your totem dragon. Empowered Aura Beginning at 10th level, you can have two draconic auras active at one time rather than one, and can activate two when you rage. You can still only change one aura at a time with your bonus action. Your aura range also increases to 20 feet. In addition, you can use a bonus action to share your Draconic Adaptation with any number of creatures you can see within 20 feet of you. The affected creatures retain the adaptation as long as you concentrate (as if concentrating on a spell). Draconic Ascension At 14th level, you grow a pair of wings that resemble those of your totem dragon, and you gain a fly speed equal to your current speed. Your scales also become harder and more defined; the bonus to your Armor Class increases to +2. In addition, you gain the ability to cast the commune spell as a ritual, allowing you to contact your totem dragon directly. After using this feature, you can't do so again for 7 days. Draconic Auras These auras are presented in alphabetical order. Accuracy. You and your allies gain a bonus to attack rolls equal to your Charisma modifier (minimum 1). Energy Shield. Whenever a creature hits you or an ally with a melee attack your aura erupts with energy. The attacker takes damage equal to your Charisma modifier (minimum 1), the type of which is determined by your totem dragon. Fortune. You and your allies gain a bonus to saving throws equal to your Charisma modifier (minimum 1). Magic Resistance. You and your allies have advantage on saving throws against spells and other magical effects. Power. You and your allies gain a bonus to melee damage rolls equal to your Charisma modifier (minimum 1). Resistance. When you or your allies take damage of your dragon's damage type, that damage is reduced by an amount equal to your Charisma modifier (minimum 1). Resolve. You and your allies cannot be frightened. If you or an ally are frightened when activating or entering the aura, the effect is suspended for the duration of the aura and while the ally remains within it. Revival. Creatures that are dying have advantage on death saving throws. Skill. Gain a bonus to ability checks equal to your Charisma modifier (minimum 1). Speed. The speed of you and your allies is increased by 5 feet. Allies who leave your aura on their turn continue to gain the benefits of it until the end of their turn. Vigor. At the start of your turn, and allies that start their turn within your aura, regain hitpoints equal to your Charisma modifier (minimum 1).